Rearrange the equation so $r$ is the independent variable. $10q-5r=30$ $q=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $q$. $\begin{aligned}10q-5r&=30\\\\ 10q&=5r+30\\\\ q&=\dfrac{5r}{10}+\dfrac{30}{10}\\\\ q&=\dfrac{1}{2}r+3\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $r$ is the independent variable: $q=\dfrac{1}{2}r+3$